All The Fuss
by prouvaires
Summary: Chad just doesn't get what all the fuss is about. It's just a stupid British reality programme with a pair of really irritating Irish twins causing controversy.


**Hope you guys enjoy.**

--

Sonny and Chad were argu-_debating. _They had been debating for some time now. It was a somewhat pointless topic of disagreement, too.

"I just don't _get _it," Chad was expostulating as he waved his hands around. "It's so ridiculous."

Sonny glared at him, huffing and blowing her fringe out of her eyes, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Listen, Chad, it is _not _ridiculous. It gives ordinary people like me and y– well, like me, a chance to prove their talent."

"Sonny," Chad said patiently, putting his hands on her shoulders in a somewhat patronising manner, "why does it even matter to you? It's just a British programme. You shouldn't even be watching it, you can't vote."

"Just because I can't vote doesn't mean I can't enjoy it," Sonny retorted, smacking his hands away. "It shows what people can do when they're given a break, just like I was."

Chad rolled his eyes and started walking towards the cafeteria. "But it's not about the talent," he tossed back over his shoulder, and Sonny growled in an impressive tiger impersonation and hurried after him.

"It is _all _about the talent!" she protested, grabbing his leather jacket and dragging him to a halt. "Look at Leona Lewis, look at JLS!"

Chad smirked. "Look at that Leon twerp … dropped by his record company, wasn't he? Yeah, that one had _real _talent," he drawled sarcastically, and Sonny flushed with the first signs of real anger.

"But it's so good this year," she declared, resuming the attack with all guns blazing. Chad sighed and began walking again.

"There's been a bunch of strippers, two admittedly hilarious Irish idiots, some angry newspaper articles, Louis Walsh being a prat, and that Welsh guy who's about as sharp as a brick. How is that good?"

Sonny forced him to a halt again, this time by planting herself in front of him and raising herself up to her full height, quivering with indignation.

"You take that back about Lloyd."

Chad let out a huff of laughter. "Are you serious? Have you _seen _the guy?" he asked rhetorically, brushing past her indifferently.

"Have _you _seen him? He's _gorgeous_," she announced, catching up to him.

"I'm far better-looking, _and _I have something going on upstairs," Chad argued, and Sonny scowled.

"No, you're not."

"Not what?"

"Better looking."

"Take that back."

"Make me."

They glared at each other for several moments, faces only inches apart, and then Sonny broke the eye-contact.

"So who do you want to win?"

"I've already told you I don't care," Chad said in exasperation. "It's not like my opinion's going to be on National Television anyway, is it?"

"I think Lloyd will win."

"No kidding."

There was silence for several seconds, and then Sonny glanced down, shuffling her feet a little as Chad watched on with one sardonic eyebrow raised.

"I think Joe and Olly are good too," she ventured after a while, and the eyebrow raised further. "Don't give me that look!" she complained, frowning at him as his mouth pulled up into a cocky smirk.

"I thought Lloyd was your one and only?" he inquired sarcastically, and she slapped his arm.

"I do _not _have a crush on him!" she insisted, and he grinned.

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Hmm. Whatever."

"I don't! I like someone else!"

She clammed up as soon as she realised what she'd said, and Chad was suddenly all interested.

"Really, Sonny? _Really_? Do tell more," he ordered, leaning closer. She blushed and cursed her mouth.

"It's … it's … it's no-one you know," she stammered out, and then fled, her face as red as ketchup. Chad watched her go with a grin.

"Oh, Sonny," he sighed, shaking his head. "You really don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"I heard that!" she yelled back along the corridor, and Chad just waved and walked away in the opposite direction. He reached his dressing room and went inside, locking the door behind himself and turning his laptop on.

Time to see what all the fuss was about.

--

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or the X Factor or the people on it.**

**So, apologies to everyone who hates the X Factor – I just see all these SWAC oneshots about Twilight, and figured I might as well do one on another hotly-debated topic.**

**Apologies also for being rude about Lloyd … I just can't help myself, I'm sorry.**

**And because a couple of people have asked, I so want Joe to win ;)**

**Please don't favourite without leaving a review, thank you!**


End file.
